


Would You Like Fries With That?

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [196]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Her smile had widened, but her voice barely carried across the table and if Daniel looked closer, he’d swear Sam looked almost bashful. He quickly shifted his attention to Jack who sported an equally curious, yet gentle, smile.





	Would You Like Fries With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘French Fries Day’ (13 July). Set early season 4, but before _Upgrades._

Daniel thanked the waitress as she arrived with their meals, helping her with a couple of the plates. When she turned and left, he went to reach for the bottle of ketchup only to find Jack had already claimed it and was currently squeezing a generous amount of the red sauce onto his fries in a zig-zag pattern.

The move was unusual for Jack, but when he then set down the ketchup and lifted a second bottle and squirted a blob of mustard against one side of the bowl, Daniel’s frown deepened. Jack didn’t tend to have both condiments with his fries – Sam did, but not Jack.

He was just about to ask Jack what he was doing when Sam suddenly returned from the restroom, slid onto the seat to his left and smiled at the food.

“This looks great," she said as she reached forward.

Daniel assumed she wanted her cutlery, so he grabbed them for her but then he saw the bowl of fries being pushed towards her and he paused. Without hesitation, Sam’s eyes lit up and she grabbed a couple of the fries between her fingers before she popped them in her mouth.

“Thank you, sir.”

Her smile had widened, but her voice barely carried across the table and if Daniel looked closer, he’d swear Sam looked almost bashful. He quickly shifted his attention to Jack who sported an equally curious, yet gentle, smile.

“You betcha, Carter.”

They held each other’s gaze for a second longer then, as quickly as the moment appeared, it had vanished and the two of them tucked into their respective meals.

Confused, Daniel glanced at Teal’c who was sitting opposite him, but instead of uncertainty, he noticed his friend looked intrigued at the interaction, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

Daniel cast his other teammates a final look before meeting Teal’c’s stare again. The corner of his lips turned upward and as realization dawned, the two shared a knowing look.

He quietly picked up his own cutlery and decided not to say anything for now. For one, it wasn’t his place to do so, and two, he also wasn't quite sure what it was he’d just witnessed between Sam and Jack.   
  
He wasn’t completely convinced his friends were fully aware of the moment that had just passed between them either.


End file.
